SASUNARU Sasuke Moves In Next Door!
by K. Albanez
Summary: Sasuke moves in to a house, and the first thing that happens is the doorbell ringing...hmm a strange attractive blonde guy is standing there with a somewhat mischevous look on his face...


Sasuke Moves In Next Door

**Sasuke Moves In Next Door**

**Writers Note:**

**I needed to re-do this chapter…It was far too bunched up x but it's better now, arigato xxxx**

Chapter I

Sasuke pulled his quilt covers over his face, another Sunday he thought sighing heavily.

He heard continual banging on his front door,.

'Urgh…' He said whilst slipping out of bed.

Typical.

He had just moved in and already he was getting those annoying visits from the neighbors. He threw on a blue dressing gown with the Uchiha mark inscribed on it. He ran downstairs, running his fingers through his thick black hair. Opening the door moodily he was struck by the face of an over-excited, blonde haired blue-eyed boy with whisker like marks on his cheeks. Taking in the insane brightness reflecting off Naruto's head he looked the strange blonde up and down.

'What the-' Naruto cut across him.

'Hey, you're my neighbor right? I'm Naruto Uzumaki.'

The blonde scratched an imaginary itch on the back of his neck.

Sasuke did not have enough time to process this information and therefore could only stand and listen to the blonde ramble on into nothingness.

'Look' He said putting his hand up to the blondes face

'I don't have time for you right now, I've only just moved in and everything is a bit of a mess.'

'Do you want me to help you unpack?'

The raven was stunned, why was the blonde so eager to help?

'Erm, sure.' He said going back into his house and leaving the door open. Naruto ran inside shutting the door behind him.

'WOW, you have a pretty big house! Are you a millionaire or something?'

'Something like that' Sasuke replied.

Naruto tripped on a discarded box and Sasuke caught him deftly. The blonde blushed a violent red their faces were centimeters, no, millimeters apart.

'S-Sorry'

He said keeping his head down as he pulled away

'I'm too clumbsy for my own good'.

Sasuke blinked rapidly straightening up

'Anyway, lets get this sorted' said the Uchiha.

'Alright!!' Naruto said punching his fists into the air.

Hours of back-aching later the entire place was perfected.

'I told you we could do it, believe it!'

'Hhmph, loser' the raven exclaimed as the blonde jumped up and down with glee. Naruto stopped suddenly and turned around to glare at the raven

'WHAT?!'

Sensing the blondes anger Sasuke let out a chuckle

'Joke.' He said softly

'Aww man don't DO that to me!' the blonde yelled, 'you should know I cant stand jokes like that...Argh I'm gonna pound you for that Sasuke'

All Sasuke had to do was step to the right and he watched Naruto fall flat on his face in the middle of the floor.

(Right, this is my chance!) Thought Naruto and he swept Sasuke's feet out from under him.

'Oww! That hurt Naruto!'

'Oh, sorry!' Naruto cried,

'Heh' Sasuke thought, Naruto had fallen for it and the raven pounced on the blonde pinning him to the floor.

'Loser'

'Ahh whatever Sasuke you suck!'

Sasuke just pinned him down harder watching Naruto squirm

'Come on man don't do this!'

The raven ignored the blondes pathetic cries for help and just laughed until he realized that the blonde had stopped moving...

'Behind you!'

The Uchiha didn't even have time to think as an annoying blonde suddenly leaped onto him

'Gotcha!!'

'Hhmph, pretty good Naruto, you saw through my attack quite well you know.'

'I know, believe it!'

They both laughed as they sat up and leant against Sasuke's living room wall. 'Sasuke?'

'Hmm?' He replied turning his head to the right to glance at the blonde,

'What is it Naruto?'

'Do you think your parents will mind us being down here?

Silence was all that emitted from Sasuke as he stared at the blonde with utter disgust

'...They're dead...' Sasuke muttered with hatred

'Erm, what?' The blonde said

'They are dead!' Sasuke yelled forcefully, all Naruto could do was sit and stare at the raven as his partner breathed in and out heavily.

What could he possibly say to this?

'Hey, I'm sorry ok?' Naruto exclaimed

'Yeah, whatever.' Sasuke leaned back further onto the wall heaving out large sighs as he did so.

'Seriously Sasuke...I mean, I didn't mean to...Oh god. I'm so sorry.'

The raven sighed again, 'I know...Maybe I should, I don't know...It doesn't matter.'

They both exhaled and sat in silence.


End file.
